Break from hell
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Things in mystic falls have been amazingly quiet, so the Mystic gang plan a two week break down at the beach. The only question on anyones minds is why on earth did the original nuisences get invited?. In this fic Bonnie is still alive, along with Kol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Caroline smiled as she waked through the mansion, knowing without needing to hear any noise exactly where she could find him, quickly stopping on the large staircase to fish her buzzing phone out her pocket, unlocking her phone and seeing the text.

To Caroline

Just asked Rebecca - she said yes-how's ur end coming?

Love Matt

She smiled and keyed in her response, then stuck her phone back in her front pocket. Continuing on her mission. She stopped every once in a while to admire a piece of artwork which managed to catch her eye, after stopping for what felt like the billionth time she sighed infuriated with herself for the nervous procrastination and vowing not to top till she found him.

She started walking again, along the familiar path to the studio, certain she would find him there…Not wanting to think bout how much wider her search would get if he wasn't there.

She came up soundlessly to the open studio door, smiling slightly, leaning against the doorframe watching him work for a few moments, enjoying the look of relaxation and tranquillity on is normally battle hardened face. She continued watching him work, wondering when he would notice her presence, and what his reaction would be to the offer she had for him.

She coughed quietly, enjoying the way his eyes flicked to the doorway and his face instantly seemed to brighten when he saw her, she walked in needing no invitation from him to do so.

"Hello love, what can I do for you?" he questioned lightly, she smiled at how relaxed he was around her and walked over to a chair placed in front of the easel he was working on..

She laughed cheerfully, causing him to smile at the youthful sound. "For once, the answer is nothing. I'm actually here to offer you something" she smiled ambiguously, waiting to see what his response would be to her admittedly rather suggestive comment, curious if he would take the bait and respond the way every other male on the planet would.

"Which would be?" he questioned curiously, not jumping to conclusions about said sentence or offer, simply gesturing and smiling at her to continue, She smiled, admittedly impressed at how calmly he had reacted.

"Me and the guys were gonna go away for a while, a holiday to the beach" she explained, smiling beatifically, knowing beyond doubt that he could see where this was going.

"I dare ask what this has to do with me" he murmured quietly, smiling at Caroline with a rare patient warm expression, whilst simultaneously focusing on his painting. His comment made her chuckle lightly as she continued. "Anyways, were inviting you and Rebecca" she smiled, extremely pleased at how smoothly the invitation had gone, relieved it hadn't ended with her leaving whilst he attempted to make her fall in love with him, or had it end in some huge fight where she stormed out.

"Really, define we?" he laughed, Apparently not believing every member of the mystic falls super gang would want him there. She rolled her eyes, having anticipated his arguments beforehand.

"Okay, the majority" she amended still smiling, knowing she was gonna have to define further. "Which would be Matt, Stefan…Even Damon, although that's mostly cause he thrives on conflict and thinks you being with us will be a giant time bomb" she explained nonchalantly, goading and baiting him with the challenge of proving Damon wrong,

"what of the doppelganger and witch?" he questioned lazily, making her smile at how curious and interested he seemed.

"…They'll play nice, their not thrilled but they wont openly start anything or argue about you coming" she assured him smiling, her hope dwindling ever so slightly as she watched him continue working.

"And what of you?" he asked her pointedly, his gaze moving from the canvas to her in a millisecond, his eyes warm and relentless making her feel strangely weightless. She took in a breath and blushed slightly, cursing her blush prone fair skin.

"It was my idea" his smile widened and his eyes flamed at her admission. Strangely she didn't feel as if she had made a mistake admitting it, even though she knew he could and would probably use this in his attempts to win her over. He walked round the canvas until he stood in front of her.

"Well then it would be my pleasure" he smiled bringing Caroline's hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles making her smile at the accepted invitation. She clapped her hands and laughed happily, making him chuckle at how happy the news made her giving him further hope that she would one day give in. she threw her arms round him in a quick hug then bounded off leaving him in a state of shock, stopping at the door to tell him to meet at the boarding house on Sunday night when they leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Caroline smiled impishly at matt as they pulled up in front of the mansion Sunday evening. "Wait here, I'll go knock" she jumped from the car with ease suddenly nervous at what she was doing. She hadn't even knocked when the door slid open revealing a smiling, happy Rebecca. "I thought we were meeting in an hour at the boarding house" she smiled happily confused.

"We were gonna, but we figured since you two are driving with us, we might as well come get you and save the trouble" Caroline explained, omitting several very huge details. Rebecca smiled the confusion and suspicion leaching from her face smoothing back to the young happy teenage girl going on her first holiday with friends.

Klaus joined them carrying his and Rebecca's luggage, smiling at his sisters rare smiling face, then turning to smile at Caroline who reciprocated and began ushering them to the car. Klaus vamp sped and put the two cases in the boot and slid into the passenger seat next to matt, seeing as the two girls were cheerfully spread out over the two back seats. Both wonderfully relaxed Rebecca asking rapid fire questions at Caroline about the holiday, would there be a beach, what was the hotel like whilst Caroline answered them quick as possible trying to satisfy the other girls curiosity.

An hour later the girls had moved onto talking about more mundane things like why neon nail polish was never cool, why non waterproof mascara was the worlds worst invention and how someone would have to be crazy to get their hair bobbed. At which point Matt started laughing, causing the two chatty blondes to stare at the random outburst.

"Care, you seem to forget that haircut you got when you were fourteen" he smirked evilly whilst Caroline hid her head in her hands, cursing him to the depths of hell.

"What was the haircut?" Klaus asked, Caroline heard the smirk and she knew this was about to get way worse.

"Lets say that for someone who is so against bobbed haircuts, she sure pulled it off" matt chuckled, making Rebecca let out a scandalised gasp of disbelief whilst Klaus laughed whilst asking Matt if he had any pictures. Who in turn laughed harder, handed over his phone and directed Klaus to the right album with the picture in. upon seeing it, Klaus cracked up laughing, seeing the picture of Caroline with a straightened bobbed haircut with lurid neon pink striped through her hair. Handing the phone to his sister who's reaction was to stare as if she was in shock, unable to believe Caroline's old image.

Whilst Caroline sat, verbally assaulting Matt to the ends of the earth whilst simultaneously cursing him with every swear word she knew, the sting was taken out by the embarrassed red blush on her cheeks and the small humiliated chagrined giggles coming out of her mouth.

"And that is how I know bobbed hair is a huge dont" she finished, laughing with everyone else at the old picture. The light playful teasing at her expense continued for about twenty minutes before her phone ring tone started playing Taylor Swift. She quickly picked it up and answered…Totally not expecting the caller.

"Where are my siblings, I went home and their not there. I found their rooms in disarray with things missing…I shall ask you once where they are. Then I turn nasty" the hard, simmering tone of Kol rang into Caroline's ear. Her heart dropped at how angry he was, quickly realising that his absence didn't make him any less a part of their family and that he was worried and willing to start hell to find them.

"Kol, calm down. Their with me, were heading to the beach for a holiday since things have calmed down enough to actually let us go away to enjoy ourselves without the world ending" she explained quickly, knowing how volatile he could be and knowing he would calm down and defuse when he knew where they were.

"Oh, well then I apologise Miss Caroline for my harsh manners. I guess I shall leave town then." he sounded disappointed and Caroline recognised the home sickness and loneliness in his voice.

"Kol, you should join us." Caroline invited warmly, not caring about the responses of the other trip members, simply wanting to make up for destroying Kol's hope of spending time with his family, she noticed his breathing pick up and knew he was probably already on his way.

"I would love that miss Caroline, now which beach are you heading to? and where should I meet you all?" Caroline smiled at the excitement in his voice, briefly noticing the sound of acceleration and motors in the background.

"There's a beach about six hours east from mystic falls, " she started.

"Yes I know it, small little sea town, there's a major shopping complex about an hours away. Right?" he interrupted eagerly, Caroline smiled and confirmed it.

"Meet us at the glacier hotel around midnight" she instructed smiling at the shocked pleased expressions of the originals in the car with her.

"Thank you Miss Caroline, pass my pleasure onto my siblings for me…or better yet keep it all for yourself" he told her cheekily, Caroline flushed at the absurdity and impropriety of the youngest original brother.

"Kol" she groaned exasperated, slowly recognising what she had doomed everybody too.

"Now, Caroline, next time I hear you say my name in such a way, it certainly wont be whilst were on the phone." he continued teasing her sexily. Caroline flushed even brighter from the open unabashed flirting, she cleared her throat and used her most authoritive challenging tone possible.

"You seem to think im going to say your name again" her voice was steely and she was trying not to give Kol any more ammo to use against her.

"No no darling. Not say, scream. You'll scream it in the throes of passion…Its only a matter of time." he whispered into her ear huskily, trying to piss his brother off more than Caroline, since he knew with certainty Klaus was there listening to every word.

"In your dreams maybe" she countered scathingly, distinctly aware of the ears listening intently to every word.

"Is that a definite maybe?" he asked coyly, understanding just why his brother was investing so much time in this delightful young woman.

"…Goodbye darling" he murmured ending the call, leaning back in the drivers seat of his car, smirking and chuckling at how good natured Miss Forbes had been during his advances.

Whilst in the other car Caroline sat slightly shell shocked, processing the events that had just transpired between her and Kol, seriously wondering if Kol really had a death wish antagonising Klaus like that or if he thought it was honest to god worth it.


End file.
